Jafar The Sultan
by TissuesForIssues
Summary: What if Aladdin did die and everything went Jafar's way...
1. Chapter 1

**_What if the Genie didn't save Aladdin and Jasmine did marry Jafar? In this version, Jafar has already stolen the lamp..._**

I brush my thick locks, thinking of only Prince Ali. Humming our song, I daydream of the adventures we'll have together when we marry. Ali and I will-

"Jasmine?" Father's voice rings emotionless, I see him in the mirror's reflection standing in the doorway. I spin round delighted to see him

"Oh, Father!" I chime standing up "I just had the most wonderful time" I spin gleefully unable to contain my excitement "I'm so happy!" It feels like I haven't experienced true joy in years

"You should be, Jasmine" Father replies distantly, seemingly staring at something behind me "I have chosen a husband for you"

"What...?" My eyebrows furrow, in doubt

"You will wed Jafar" As Father says this, the door swings open revealing Jafar standing there looking smug as ever. I gasp taking a step back, feeling threatened. I can't marry Jafar! He's twice my age!

"You're speechless I see" Jafar takes my hand, getting uncomfortably close "A fine quality in a wife" I snatch my hand back in disgust and anger. Seeing Father, upset hits me again

"I will never marry you! Father, I choose Prince Ali!" I take Father's shoulders, urging him, what's wrong with him?

"Prince Ali left!" Jafar shrugs

"Left? He wouldn't! He-He... Wouldn't?" I look to the floor, feeling Jafar's clammy hands on my back

"Did you really know him, Jasmine? I have heard that Prince Ali goes out every weekend to claim more women. I guess he was bored of you..." Jafar tries hard to sympathise with me. I stand straight to look at him, but am greeted with his staff "I suppose I am the only choice" Those last words echo in my mind. The ruby eyes of the serpent piercing my soul. He's right. He's the only choice, I must marry him... Jafar will be my husband... My eyes feel dreary and droop, tiredness taking over

"You are the only... Choice" I mutter simply

"You will marry me" Jafar grins evilly

"I will marry you" I repeat, feeling a warmness in my head. A fuzzy warmness

"Iago!" Jafar barks to his parrot "Fetch the lamp" Iago swoops away as Jafar turns his attention back to me "You will kiss me" Jafar drools, licking his lips

"I will... I will kiss you" I whisper. Jafar aggresivley pulls me closer, shoving his tongue into my mouth as I stand emotionless. Jafar's hands crawl all over my body, groping and squeezing anything he can. I feel myself being pushed backward, against the mirror, a cold air as Jafar pulls down my baggy pants. Soon Jafar is in me, angrily thrusting as he moans. It feels wrong, disgusting being fucked on my dresser with Father in the room. It's over in a matter of minutes as Jafar finishes

"Here ya go Jafar! The lamp that you- What's wrong" Iago grumbles seeing Jafar's upset expression

"It's useless. My magic isn't strong enough!" Jafar spits "She may as well be a statue" Jafar pouts

"Then use the lamp Jafar!" Iago grins deviously "Get the genie to make her fall in love then 'poof'! All your problems are gone!" Iago hands the lamp Jafar as he thoughtful pulls at his beard

"That's brilliant Iago! I love the way your cunning mind works" Jafar laughs maniacally, then claps his hands twice. The Sultan snorts awake, out of the spell.

"What- What happened?" He rubs his eyes drearily

"Jasmine and I were just telling you, My Sultan" Jafar bows deeply

"Telling me? What were you telling me, Jasmine?" The Sultan looks to his 'daughter'

"I wish to wed Jafar" Jasmine walks to Jafar

"Wed... Jafar?" The sultan looks unconvinced

"Yes. I love him" Jasmine doesn't smile or show any affection. She just stands by Jafar

"Well... That's grand... Jasmine do you need a few more days to decide?-" The Sultan walks to Jasmine

"The princess has made up her mind, we wish to marry tomorrow" Jafar says walking between the two

"Well... It's very sudden... I'll have to find a planner, excuse me" The little sultan scurries out the door

"Now he's gone... Let's begin" Jafar cackles rubbing the lamp. The Genie bursts out

"Al! Long time no see where ya been-" The Genie turns to see Jafar "I don't think you're him" He squeaks while Jafar looks at him in wonder

"Genie! I am your new master!" Jafar grins

"I was afraid of that..." Genie sighs just as Jafar claps his hands, bringing Jasmine back

"Wha- Wh- Jafar?" Jasmine breathes, looking around her surroundings "Where's... Where's Ali?" Jasmine glances around, suddenly seeing the Genie "What's happening?"

"There's no need to be afraid My Princess, no harm will come to you whilst I am here" Jafar leers. Jasmine scoffs in disgust walking away

"I'm going to find Father" she says over her shoulder walking to the door

"Genie, my first wish is to be an all-powerful sorcerer" Jafar whispers quickly. The Genie reluctantly points his finger at Jafar, zapping him with powers "Oh Jasmine!" Jafar calls. Jasmine turns on her heel swiftly "Why don't you slip into something more... Comfortable..." Jafar directs his staff to Jasmine. Her turquoise outfit shrinks in size and tightens, fading to a deep scarlet

"What..."

 _ **To be continued! Did you like it? Leave a comment, suggestions wanted! Keep reading...**_


	2. Chapter 2

"F-Father!" I scream, bolting to the door

"Not so fast, Princess" Jafar cackles. I look down, eyes widening whilst golden shackles form around my wrists "I have more to say" Jafar pulls the shackles, dragging me across the polished floor until I stop, by his feet

"Jasmine?" Father's voice echoes in worry "Is everything okay?" Father waddles in, seeing me on the floor "Jafar what-" Father stops as Jafar swaps their clothing "Jafar what are you-" Father looks down seeing that he only has on his pants "Guards! Guards!" Father shouts, three guard run in swords ready. Jafar cackles, then clicks his fingers. As a result, the guards' heads fall from the shoulders, expressionless "Jafar! I order you to stop!" Father commands as I try pulling away from Jafar

"Ah, but there's a new order now!" Jafar wags his finger patronisingly "My order! Finally, you will bow to me!" Jafar grins manically, as I struggle to crawl away from him

"We will never bow to you!" I snarl, getting up and keeping as far away as I can

"Why am I not surprised!" Iago squarks sarcastically

"Oh Jasmine!" Jafar tuts, pulling me closer, via the chains "If you won't bow before a Sultan" Jafar spits, pushing me onto my news "You will cower before a sorcerer!" A red glow erupts around father and me, forcing him to bow and me to take Jafar's wrinkly face in my hands

"Jasmine! Don't-" Father shakes, while Jafar and I kiss

"Hey Jafar, I know ya busy an' all but I got the lamp..." Iago whispers in Jafar's ear as Jafar explores my mouth "Could ya do something for me? Jafar grumbles pulling out of the non-consensual kiss

"What?" He sighs bluntly

"I think the fat man should get a taste of his own medicine... Or should I say... Crackers?" Iago raises an eyebrow

"Fine..." Jafar points to Father. Finally, clothes grow on Father... Like a marionette, strings attach to father's limbs, forcing him to move. Iago flies over and begins stuffing crackers in Father's mouth. Jafar turns back to me "Where were we?" He smirks, unable to respond I say nothing. Once again, Jafar shoves his tongue in my mouth groping and squeezing desperately "Ugh!" He shouts, walking away and begins pacing. I feel the spell lift off me

"Father!" I shout finally able to express my concern, trying to run to him helplessly "Jafar! Stop it! Please"

"Fetch me some fruit" Jafar grins deviously, as I rush to the table picking up a bowl of fruit. But Iago continues

"You wanna 'nother cracker? HERE! Shove 'em all down ya throat!" Iago squarks as Jafar watches on laughing

"Stop it! Jafar, leave him alone!" I urge again, finally Jafar raises a hand to stop the abuse

"It pains me to see you reduced to this Jasmine" Jafar feigns sadness, pulling me close with the shackles and taking a messy bite out of the apple in my trembling hands "A beautiful desert bloom such as yourself..." A large chunk of chewed up apple lands on my cheek, I wipe it away quickly "... Should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world" Suddenly the shackles transform into a grand, golden tiara. Much like the one my mother used to wear "What do you say my, dear?" My eyebrows raise, as I back away "Why, with you as my queen..." My hands reach for a wine glass ready to decline "... You could stop your Father's torment" I falter, letting go of the glass and looking to my dear Father. He trembles in the corner, while Iago circles him. I sigh and nod my head in defeat "I need to hear the words..." Jafar smiles

"... Yes" I whisper

"Perfect! Let us go to our bedchamber" He places the tiara on my head and leaves

" _Our_ bedchamber?" I say in disgust as Jafar pulls me to follow him

"Yes, my dear. We must create heirs..." as soon as we leave, I hear Iago stuffing more crackers into Father's mouth. We make it to the Sultan's room, Father's room. Jafar sits down on the extravagant bed, I breathe shakily. I couldn't remember it, but I knew I'd lost my virginity to Jafar only moments ago. It wasn't my maidenhood to give though. I will never give him it willingly with happiness. Never...

"Never" I say aloud

"Never? That's a long time Jasmine, you can still change your mind" He says civilly "But you would rather it be now than later" He growls and begins running his hands up and down my arms

"No!" I snarl

"I just can't win. Either you're a stone or you refuse me. Now come to me" Jafar holds his hand out. I sneer and spit on it "I'll teach you some respect!" Jafar raises his fist in anger, I fall onto the floor in fear, he suddenly pauses "No..." He smiles, an idea coming into his mind "I'll only be a moment" He sweeps out of the room. Shall I escape? What about Father? What about Prince Ali? Where's Rajah? What do I do? What do-

"Jasmine?" A familiar voice says gingerly "Jasmine?" I look up, it can't be true... Prince Ali walks through the door

"Ali!" Tears flood as I run into his welcoming arms "Ali, it was horrible- I couldn't- I thought you'd gone-" I blubber into his chest

"I'm here, I'm here" He soothes, cupping my face

"They made Father- They made him-" I sob

"It's fine, you're fine" Ali holds me close and leans in to kiss me. I oblige. Before I know it, he has deepened the kiss and his hands are wandering to my behind

"-Wait-" I pull away "Jafar will be back soon, we have to leave" I look around, unsure

"Don't worry Jasmine, I've sorted it" He gives his reassuring smile

"You have-" Ali kisses me again, passionately. Pushing me to the bed and leaning over me "Ali- wait-" Ali tries pulling my pants down "Stop-" I urge as he pins my shoulders down, I notice a chain around his neck. It doesn't seem like something he'd wear. Wait. It isn't Ali. It's... I rip the necklace off. Suddenly, Jafar is before me


End file.
